In One’s Heart of Hearts
by Isefjaer
Summary: Two thirteen year old girls, besfriends. at home they are like most thirteen year olds. but outside the "home" are they totally different. cause they are with.. them.. MileyxJoe Jiley Joley DemixZac
1. Chapter 1

She wakes up and gets out of bed, gets dressed. And walks downstairs in a bad mood. She spots Joe sitting on the couch just staring at her annoyingly" Can't you just suck it up, I don't want to be here more than you do" he told her, she rolled her eyes at him as she walks past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him, looking at her. She can't help but roll her eyes at his actions before getting up fast, walking towards the kitchen.

He gets up after her and pins her against the wall, looking her deep in her eyes" Can you at least try to act like you're 13 not 5?" he said in a hard voice. Miley tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong and he wouldn't let her get away. "why are you mad at me" he asked in a softer tone She looked up at him "I wanted to go as well and you just left me here" she answered. He laughed and loosed his grip on her and took a step back. "Yeah right, like I was going to let that happen. I would never bring you to a place like that" he told her, miley got angry "why not, I'm waaaaay over old enough" he laughed again and shacked his head. "No you're not; because I'm barley old enough honey"

Ugh! She spat before walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge "We don't have any food. You have to drive me to the grocery store." She said just loud enough for her to know he heard her. "And what do I get for that?" he said as he showed up in the door. She looked over at him confused "food?" A smirk formed and he looked right at her "That was not what I meant, I want something ells" she didn't understand "like what, candy?" the smirk on his face became a grind as he answered "No, I want something similar to Sunday morning.." her eyes whiten as she lets out a gasp as a flashback came into her mind.

She woke up and looked around confused in the then familiar room. She tried to get out of bed but someone were holding her down, she turned her head to see that beautiful boy with shaggy hair, hazel brown eyes and that body sleeping with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled softly and remembered what they did last night and the night before. She carefully leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips, she giggled when he didn't even stir, she kissed him again with more feeling and placed her hand on his chest and traced it down his hard abs. she smiled again when he tightened his arms around her and started to deepen the kiss.

She got chills when his hands wandered down her bare back to the naked but and squeezed it; she let out a giggle and pulled away smiling. "Good morning" she said and he smiled back. God that beautiful smile that made her melt. "I wasn't done," he told her before pulled her in for another kiss, before deepening it and slides his tongue in her mouth. She smiled and runs her hands thru his hair, he pulled her on top of him and gave her but another squeeze while massaging his tongue against hers.

She let out a little moan as he flipped them around so he was on top of her, in-between her legs. He cupped her beasts while tracing butterfly kisses down her neck. She moaned again. "I don't want to have sex," she said breathing uneven as she tried to sit up.

He pulled away from her neck and looked at her. "Why not, I mean you didn't have anything against it last night or yesterday". She sighed "I just don't feel like it Joe" he smirked as he pressed his lover body against hers. She let out a gasp as she felt his boner teasing her entrance. "Are you sure" he asked her and when she was about to answer he pushed against her harder. She gasped again " yes I'm sur-ee" she breathed out. He pulled away and let go of her. "fine" he said as he laid down beside her. She got out of the bed and walked over to the door. He checked out her naked body as she did. She opened the door and walked out. He sighed, he was still turned on, his face light up when she was in the door again with that cute smile "is it too late to change my mind?" she said biting her lip.

He was over to her by barely 2 seconds and pressed her against the door hard so it slammed close, wrapping her legs around his waist as her positioned himself at her entrance once more that morning. They both gasped when he pulled her closer to him making it go inside of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She rested her head on he's bare chest , he had one arm wrapped around her while the other one was stoking her hair when her cell phone started ringing "_But what if i need you baby, would even try to save me? Or would you find some lame excuse. To never retry. What if I said I love you? Would you be the one to run to? Or would you watch me walk away. Without a fight"_

She got out of he's grip and grabbed her phone for his nightstand "Hi daddy" she said in her sweet incident voice "when are you coming home from demi baby girl?" she rolled her eyes, she wasn't a baby. She was 13 and could take care of herself. "I don't know yet, we just woke up" she answered. Kissing joes bare chest, he pulled her closer and she let out a giggle. "well we're having guest for dinner today baby girl, so it would be nice if you weren't so late, okay?" billy said smiling to his wife. "sure daddy, who's coming?" she asked while smiling back at that perfect face in front of her. "your uncle and aunt" miley gasped " I didn't know I had any?" billy laughed at the surpriseness in her voice "well they just moved down here a few weeks ago, but your mother and I has only known since yesterday when we met them at the grocery store"

She smiled at Joe when she hung up with her dad "I have an uncle and aunt I didn't know about and they are coming to dinner tonight," she told him existed. Joe laughed at her, she looked like a 4 year old on Christmas. Who just had gotten a new toy. "So that means you have to go?"

She smiled and got out of the bed, picking up her new matching black bra and thong. She had gotten last week just for him and put them on, before looking for her black skirt and white tube top. "Joe, where are the rest of my clothes?" she asked turning around to see him holding her skirt and tube top. "can you give them to me?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip. "Nope, sorry" he answered as he hid them under the quilt "whoa, I'm sorry I don't know where they are, they just disappeared" he said smiling at her. "joeeee, I need them. I have to go" she said whining. He shacked his head" I'm sorry, I'm not done with you yet"


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was in her room getting ready for the family she didn't know she had coming for dinner. She was wearing a pair of not to tight pants and a yellow t-shirt with a light blue band name printed on it. "Metro station" to be exact. Her hair was down in it natural curly way. And she had almost no makeup on. She couldn't dress like she normally did for Joe when she was home, it would give her dad a heart-attack. And she was sure he mom would not approve of her dressing so mature for her age. So she went for something safe.

She was not in the best mood either since she had to be home at dinner instead of being with Joe. Well she hadn't anything against her family or family dinners for that matter but as her situation was right now she rated be snuggled up to Joe in his bed, watching a movie then be in her room dressing "safe".

Her phone beeped, has he gotten a new text _"don't be so down, my parents just called and said I had to go to some stupid family thing too, so cheer up. J"_ she smiled, he knew her pretty well from someone who only had known her for 4weeks. And they had basically been together every day and night the past 3 and a half weeks, but her parents didn't know about that of course. They thought she was over at Demi's place, and they didn't bother to check with her parents, they trusted her enough to do that.

And Demi's parents were never home, they thought Demi were at Miley's. So they were good. Demi were hanging at her boyfriend's apartment. And Joe, he had his own place. Even tho he had moved down here with his family, he got his own condo. He was old enough.

She and Demi had laughed at how stupid their parents were many times. They trusted their little girls so much that they didn't bother to make sure they actually where were they said they were, and they was so thankful for that. Cause if they ever did find out to call they both were gonna be grounded for the rest of their young lives.

Is wasn't like her and Demi didn't hang out, they did. Almost every day, at school and after school when Zac or Joe came to pick them up. Zac and Joe had become really good friends and that fitted them perfectly. Zac and Joe even hung out without her and Demi sometimes.

And that was even better, if the girls wanted to have a girls night, they wouldn't need to worry that they older boyfriends would go off and do something they shouldn't, cause when they were together they usually played videogames and drank beer. The girls got very bored on one of their girls nights so they took the bus over to Zac's place to spy on them, they were still young and told themselves that they could do things like that. That was how they knew about the videogames and beer drinking.

"MILEY RAY" someone yelled and she snapped out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes before opening the door to her bed room" yes daddy" she fake smiled. " we have to do this family dinner some other time baby girl" her fake smile faded "why?" maybe she could get Zac to pick her up and she could hang with him and Demi until Joe was done.

"your aunt had go get to work, it was something about a last minute thing." He looked just as disappointed as she would've if she hadn't already made herself new plans. "That sucks; I really wanted to meet them. Anyway, can I go over to Demi's again? Please daddy pleaseeee?" she was almost down on her knees. "run, run ,run." He laughed "But behave okay? And if you're sleeping over again you have to be sure it is okay for her parents" she was already half out the front door" I will, bye!" and she slammed the door shot.

She ran down to the bus stop. If she were right, the bus would be there in about 4 minutes. So she was lucky with that one. She got her phone out of her pocket and texted demi "hi, what are you doing? Wanna hang?" she pressed send when she remembered her outfit. She looked herself up and down "eww, no way" she ran back home and straight up to her room. "Miley?" her mom asked as she could hear she was on her way up the stairs. "I just need some clothes mom, don't worry" miley almost yelled from her walk-in closet. "so your sleeping at Demi's again?" She jumped at the voice, she knew now her mom was in the door watching her.

Damnitt, how was she now supposed to get her clothes without her mom seeing them. "yes and can I get some privacy, please" she spat without turning around. "Miley Ray, do not use that tone with you're talking to me. Its rude and your 13 and have no right to –" She took a deep breath " im sorry mom, im just stressed. But can I please change on my own?" she smiles when she heard her mom move " of course honey, but watch your mouth". Miley's phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket " I know mom, im sorry". Her mom left and closed the door after her and she read the message

"_I'm Zac's as always :P sure, want me to ask if Joe can pick you up?"_

"_Joe? What is he doing over there"_

"_He just came, he asked if he could hang while he was waiting for you to get done with your family dinner. How did it go?"_

"_Oh okay, well it got cancelled, last minute work thing.."_

"_Joe apparently talked his parents out from his dinner and he just left, to pick you up. But I don't think he will bring you back here tho =| "_

"_Aww man, I wanted to see you. I miss you I haven't seen you all weekend"_

"_I know I have to ask Zac if he can beat him up for me, I don't like when Joe steals you away. I think he's obsessed of being alone with you. And that's baaaaad :P"_

"_don't beat him up, im gonna get him to bring me over, just promise me to have your cloths on when I get there Dem ;) "_

"_Yay :D … and shut up Miles, you and joe have more sex than Zac and I. so you shouldn't say anything. Bah"_

"_whatevs, see you soon"_

She threw her phone back in her bag, opened the last drawer in the last closet, and got out all of her "heart-attack" clothes. Moreover, threw them into a bag. And then changing into black tights, a long white tank top. She grabbed her bag and her leather jacket; she figured that the jacket was doing the best job inside the bag right now so when she walked downstairs she grabbed a grey pullover and her pink converse. She took them on before she said bye to her parents and ran back down to the bus stop.

Joe always picked her up here, she did not want him to let her off in her drive way and he agreed. She knew he could go to jail of someone found out what the two of them did when they were alone. So they bus stop was a great thing, her parents thought she took the bus and he could pick her up without them seeing it. Moreover, it only took her one and a half-minute down to the bus stop since she took the shortcut thru the neighbors' garden.

Joe's car pulled up and he opened the door on her side for her and smiled "Hi Babe. I'm sorry about the family dinner," he said as she got into the car and buckled her seatbelt and threw her bag in the back seat "it's okay, so where are we going?" she asked as he started to drive down the street. "Home?" he questioned her "if you doesn't have anything ells in your mind?" she smiled " Can we go over to Zac's place, I haven't seen Demi all weekend?" He did and U-turn and she giggled "thanks" she said and kissed his cheek. He nodded and stopped at a red light.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got back in the backseat "what are you doing?" he asked confused, still waiting for the green light. "Changing?" she said as she pulled of her pullover and tossed it on the floor. She could see that he was smiling and watching her thru the review mirror. "watch the road Joe" she said and let out a giggle and he turned around in his seat and grabbed her from behind and pulled her half way on his lap. He kissed her deeply, she pulled away "we're waiting for a green light Joe, we can't just stand here. Its cars behind us" he rolled his eyes and turned the car off and pushed the button to the 'warning lamp' and kissed her again. She deepened it and gasped when he pulled her tank top off her all in once. "what are you doing?!" she said trying to cover herself. "I'm just trying to help" he said smiling, she couldn't help but giggle.

"I can do it myself Joe, thank you very much" and with that she got back in the back seat and took of her thighs. She knew Joe were enjoying the view so she pretended to look for something in her bag as she sat in his back seat just in her underwear.

When she got back in the front seat, again she had a short mini-skirt on and the white thank-top from before. "you can drive now you know" she said and looked over to Joe who turned off the 'warning lamp' and started the car again." I know, and the light is still red," he said smirking and leaned over and kissed her, and placed one of his hands behind her neck, his left to be exact. To pull her deepener in to the kiss. She smiled and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and started exploring her mouth. She tried to say something but it came out as breath-mumbling "keep your eyes and concentration on the road" he pulled away, resting his left hand on her upper thigh "so you don't think I can do more than one thing at the same time?" he said making it sound like s challenge. "That wasn't what I said; I just don't think you can see where you're driving while making out with me". She said as she gave him a sweet smile. The light turned green and he started to drive again, with only this right hand on the steering wheel, cause his left was still on miley's upper thigh, which he started rubbing. She just looked at him.

Damn, I knew he would take it as a challenge.

He had his eyes on the road, driving just as good with one hand as with two. His hand going higher and higher "give me some room baby" he said, still looking at the road. "Huh?" she asked confused and a little spaced out, she were a little turned on, and he knew it. "Spread you legs honey, give me some room," he said smirking, not taking his eyes from the road. "No" she said rolling her eyes "It wasn't a challenge", he moved his hand higher and pressed her skirt up on her stomach. "I know" he said, his eyes still on the road and starts to rub on her. She let out a soft moan "but I can still make you feel good, now cant I?" he said looking over at her for the first time since he started driving again. When she didn't answer he rubbed harder. She let out a deep breath and nodded. He smiled and continued. "mmh" she mumbled resting her head on the headrest. His eyes were on the road, smiling to himself "someone are turned on," he said with a voice. Even tho she had her eyes closed, she knew he was smirking. "You're so wet," he said and his hand stared going in circles, she let out another moan, automatically spreading her legs to give him more space. "You have to stop, you have to concentrate on the road Joe," she said with her eyes still closed. Breathing uneven "your body tells me otherwise miles, it doesn't want me to stop and neither do you, so just enjoy the ride" he said as his hand slipped under her underwear."Joee" she moaned out "shhh" he said as he slipped 2 fingers in her, and stared pumping them in and out. "UHH" she said and she sank more down in her seat making his fingers go deeper in her" Oh god" she almost screamed as he added 1 more finger and his thumb rubbing her clit. Eyes was still closed but she managed to grab his face and pulling him into a roughly kiss. "just don't crash" she breathed out in-between kisses. He smiled and kissed her back, his fingers going faster and faster in and out of her. She pulled away from the kiss."Oh my god Joeee" she was so close to the edge now"Joo-eee" she breathed hard. "Cum for me" he whispered in her ear. And that did it, the warm full pleasurable feeling took over her body.

When she opened her eyes again she saw Joe smirking at her, his phone started ringing."_ My hearts in a battle I'm not sure I can win. I'm losing control of my love. I should have been a stronger man, I should have been your soldier, I choose to wave my white flag"_

"Hello?" He answered looking at Miley, who was looking around."Hold on" he told the person on the other end of the line and took the phone away from his ear and pressed it against his chest so the person couldn't hear anything." I pulled the car over, but you didn't even notice," he told her. "I knew you would eventually do something to get my full attention so I figured that was for the best, I mean I wouldn't let us crash," he continued smirking. "Just don't crash" he added mocking her. She rolled her eyes, smiled and pulled her skirt down again.

He took the phone back to his ear "I'm back" he said and then smiled at something the other person said, "No, we're fine now. She was a little down because the family dinner got cancelled so I had to cheer her up" She rolled her eyes at his answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley and Demi were sitting on the couch in Zac's apartment watching a chick flick. The boys were downstairs in the garage working on the cars. Demi looked over at Miley and giggled, she was so into the movie that she was about to fall out of the couch. "BOOO!!" Demi screamed and pushed Miley out of the couch. "OW, what the fuck?!" Miley said looking up at Demi. "sorry I couldn't resist" she said smiling a sweet smile. Miley got up from the floor" that is kind of the idea with watching a movie, WATCHING IT!" Miley said as she pushed Demi lightly. They looked at each other and smiled. "so what took you so long?" Demi suddenly after pausing the movie "huh? What do you mean?" Miley said confused. "it took you forever to get here earlier she told her. "Oh, Joe misunderstood something I said and took it as a challenge" miley started and told her what happened. "Damn, that is so hot!" Demi said all existed and smiling at what miley just had told her.

"What is 'sooo hot' ?" The girls turned around to see Zac standing in the hallway. Demi's face light up "Oh nothing, just something Joe did earlier" She said. "Oh that, Joe told me about that." He said smiling at miley before he turned his attention to Demi " so you thought that was hot?" He asked. Demi let out a giggle and nodded slowly yes. Zac smirked "cool, we'll see what I can do about that when I drive you home later" he said and winked. And walked into the kitchen.

Demi's face fell and talked a little louder "home, why? I thought I could stay here.." She heard him opening the fridge. "Im sorry Dems, not tonight. Joe is staying over tonight" he half yelled from the kitchen with a weird voice. She figured he was talking with his head in side the fridge. If she still had been In the mood she would have laughed at it, but not now. "I don't see the problem Zacy, its not like he's gonna sleep in your bed anyways." She said as she sank down in the couch with the blanket covering her. "Huh?" Zac said as he was standing in the doorway. She didn't look at him "what did you say, I couldn't hear it" he said looking over at her. " I said I don't see the problem Zac, its not like he's gonna sleep in your bed anyways." She almost whispered looking down. Zac walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Demi, we wanted to have a girl free evening, working on the cars and have a few beers."

Miley got up from the couch and walked downstairs and opened the door to the garage and smiled when she saw joe standing there working on his car, shirtless. Hi back were facing her. "what took you so long, I just thought you were getting me a beer, anyways. Just give me one," he said not turning around, just holding one of his hands backwards waiting for the beer. Miley walked over and entwined her fingers with his. He turned around and she smiled "Hi" she said sweetly "im sorry you beer guy is upstairs talking with his girlfriend." She said looking at his abs. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "And what are they talking about" he asked while rubbing her back. "Just about your boys night and about her and I apparently have to sleep at her house tonight" she answered resting her head on his bare chest. "I'm sorry miles, I promise to pick you up tomorrow morning," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Ok" she said a little hurt, she was hoping to get him the change his mind. She really wanted to be with him, just to two of them tonight. "You and demi can stay at my apartment tonight," he said trying to make the situation better. "Ok" miley answered again with no emotion. "Hey, look at me Miles" he said making her look up at him. "im sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I didn't know until a few minutes ago. Now im trying to make the best out of it and you act like a 13 old. Grow up okay?!" Miley got out of his grip " I'm sorry, but I wanted it to just be the two of us today, and to be honest I don't care it wasn't the important anyways. Its just that Zac came up and were all smiley and said 'you guys are going home tonight, you can't stay here' and I just thought thanks of telling me I had to go home before that ass did!" she said mad. "THANKS A LOT!" She added

She ran upstairs to find demi and zac making out of the couch. She ran past them and into the hallway, took her shoes on and walked outside and got into the car joie had that actually worked and slammed the door. She pulled the seat back down so she was almost lying down. Locking the doors.

A few minutes later the front door opened and She saw Demi coming out and closing the door behind her. She sat up and unlocked the car doors and hopped back in the backseat. Demi got in the back also and locked the doors after her. "they are such assholes sometimes, I mean he could have told me earlier that he wanted to have a night in the garage with joe and beers. I wouldn't have come over, I would've stayed home and called you over instead" Demi said "and he think he can make everything good again with a hot make out session" she added annoyed. "that is NOT the case" she said as she kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up in the seat crossing them. Miley did the same thing. " I totally agree, if zac had figured this out earlier we would have watched the stupid movie at you place and not out here in the middle of nowhere." Miley said looking at Demi.

They just sat there for a while, it started to get cold in the car. "are we supposed to just sit here a die?" Demi asked "where are our charming princes?" she said looking over at miley who was resting her head on the window. "they are inside drinking beer " miley answered rolling her eyes. "damn it, now we have to stay here, none of the can drive us home" Demi said as she trew her head back in frustration. "all they seem to care about today are fixing their baby's" miley said as she pulled her knees up under her. Demi looked at her for a moment. "If we got pregnant, do you think they would care more for us?" she said waiting for Miley to answer

"I don't know Dem. But I don't want to have a baby right now, I think? I mean we cant know for sure. And I don't think they would want a baby. Considering they were the one saying we had to start on the pill" Miley said as she were thinking about what demi just had said. Would Joe care for her more and love her more if she were caring his child? She wasn't sure what to believe or think.


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miley and Demi decided to walk back inside after a while. They had not spoken a single word. They were too busy thinking. When they got back inside Miley went downstairs to Joe asking to borrow his cell phone to call a cab. He would let her at first; he said he would drive them. But she said that she didn't want to die in a car accident because he had been drinking and that they really wanted to go home. He called for the cab and gave her his credit-card and told her to pay for the cab with it and that they could go to the store and buy some snacks or a movie. anything they wanted and that they were staying at his place and he promised to come over and pick them up in the morning.

When the cab got there, Miley and demi grabbed their things and placed them in the back before getting inside. Joe and Zac came out, Zac gave Demi a kiss and said sorry and that he would make it up for her, she just rolled her eyes and rolled up her window. Joe opened miley door so she didn't have a window to roll up and gave her his credit card again, she had refused to take it before, saying she had her own money and that they were going back to Demi's. She took it this time, or she didn't have any choice cause he had given her a kiss and while he did so he had putted the card down in the cleverage and closed the door before she could do anything. And he had been annoying enough to tell the cab driver to put them of at his apartment and no other place.

That was another fucking stupid thing about being 13. If someone older had said something, like right now that Joe did. They had not anything they should have said. Because they were too fucking young to take seriously.

--

They got into Joe's apartment and their moth's dropped to the floor. "oh my god how can he live like this? And how can you enjoying being here Miles?" Demi said as her eyes searched over the room. "It wasn't like this two days ago, I bet this was the reason he wanted us to stay here" she said dropping her bag to the floor. "How come?" Demi asked as she took of her shoes. "He know I cant stand when it looks like this and that I automatically starts cleaning"

3hours later the girls were sitting in a nice and cleaned living room eating candy and popcorn. They had cleaned the entire apartment, gone out with the trash and been on the store. Miley even sat on a washing machine with clothes' both her and Joe's. "I hate days like this" miley suddenly blurted out. Demi looked at her confused "they days were I have to act like im 30, married and is a wife doing laundry and cleaning all day or night" She said as she took at piece of popcorn. "im glad Zac isn't like that, I cont have to clean for him, not that you do here but you know what I mean" demi said as she let out a yawn. " it kinds nice sometimes, I feel like I belong here. Like I live here too you know. But today it just annoys the hell outta me" Miley said as she got up "Demi can you lock the door?" she said as she walked into the kitchen and sat the popcorn and candy bowl on the kitchen counter. "already done" demi answered standing in the door "lets go to bed, im freaking tired" Demi added as she let out another yawn. Miley just giggled and nodded.

They undressed and got under the covers in Joe's king size bed and killed the lights and said good night. And right before Miley fell asleep she phone beeped. She searched for her cell in the dark half asleep. She found it and saw she had gotten a new text.

"_Good Nigh Bby, sleep well. And sorry about you cleaned didn't you? :P Sorry. I'll be home in the morning"_

She rolled her eyes and replied.

"_Yes I cleaned, eww it was disgusting in here I cant believe you can live like this. EW! Anyways, good night to you too, Demi and I borrowed your bed ;) 'Night 3"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miley woke up the and looked confused around, "How long have you been here ?" Demi were exchanged with someone ells "About an hour or two," Joe said honestly. Miley looked at him with wide eyes."Why didn't you wake me up?" Miley asked. Joe smiled."Because you look so peaceful in your sleep. That, and I was curious to see where your dream took you," Joe said, smiling evilly. Miley flushed a deep, deep red."W-what did I say?" she asked quietly. "Something about a dog....cleaning.....a lot of moaning.....I think I heard something about protection....and you said my name a lot," Joe said smirking. Miley's face was becoming a new shade of red known to mankind.

She hid herself under the cover. "Hey don't be like that" Joe said as he pulled down the cover again "im just happy you dream about me sweetie, its cute" he said smiling at her, he leaned down a kissed her softly before pulling away "So where is Demi?" she questioned as she sat up in the bed. "She's in the living room with Zac, why?" she got out of bed "just wondering" she answered simply "get back here young lady" Joe said as she was about to walk out if the bedroom "why?" she said as she turned around looking at him. "Zac wanted to talk with Demi about something" He lied. "so come back to bed. "no thanks, I borrow you shower then" she said as she walked out closing the door behind her and walked into Joe's bathroom.

Joe sighed, she was mad at him. And he knew because at the age difference he would have to work a little to make her mood better, especially against him. She were 13 and he knew it, sometimes he forgot, she acted older in some ways. She cleaned, made dinner sometimes, and dressed older. But on the other hand she could suddenly act like she were the little girl she was. Get hurt and pissed for nothing. Be wimping for nothing. And it annoyed the hell out of him when she did. He always had to apologize and say he were sorry, for nothing. Or at least it was nothing to him. Like now for example. She were mad because he wanted a night in the garage. And today he could not take it. He had a little hangover and did not planning to play any games. He wouldn't say he were sorry.

He walked out of his room and into the living room where Zac and Demi were making out on his couch. "you guys need to get going, I need to have a talk with Miley. Alone" he said. Zac pulled away and Demi let out a whimper. Zac gave Joe a nod before leaving with Demi.

Miley came out of the shower a while later, feeling better. Not as irritated. She wanted to let it go, not use her energy on being mad at Joe. It did not matter anyways because her and Demi had already planned a revenge.

She opened the bathroom door with just a towel wrapped around her body. She wanted to lighten the mood so she walked slowly down the hallway, giving joe who were sitting on the couch a sweet smile and opened the door to the bedroom, she walked inside not closing the door. She un wrapped the towel leaving her naked. She smiled to herself and screamed.

Joe came running, seeing her naked standing in his bed. He couldn't help but smirk. "what's wrong?" he looked her naked body up and down. "A-a-a bug" she lied pointing to a corner. He saw thru the act, shacked his head walking up to her, and dragged her down from the bed, pushing her naked body against his. She smiled sweetly at him, putting her hands behind his neck. He carefully pushed her up against the wall, leaning down kissing her deeply. She deepened the kiss as he hocked his hands behind her knees and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Leaning more against the wall for support as he started to kiss her neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

One week later Miley were using safe cloths at the dinner table. She were smiling and talking with her aunt and uncle. Her phone beeped and she smiled, she knew who it were from.

"_Not to be rude, but are you done soon, im bored honey. You know Zac and Demi are gone and I have nothing to do. I want to pick you up in this moment. I want you ;) "_

She let out a giggle, making the adults shoot her a look, she ignored it and replied.

"_Sorry Joey, not yet. Im not sure when tho, but I'll text you when I know. 3"_

"Miley Ray put down the phone, we have guests. No need to send messages with Demi. You can go over there later" He mother, said with a stern look. "Sorry mom" she said as she putted her phone on 'silent mode' before putting in back down in her pocket. She knew she would in fact get more texts from Joe.

She were helping her mom to clean up after dinner when she felt her phone vibrate. She put the plates down and got up her phone, ignored her mom's look.

"_You know, I you were here right now I would walk up to you, place my hands so I was cupping your face before leaning down and kiss you softly. I would run my tongue over you bottom lip begging for entrance and slip my tongue into your mouth, massage my tongue with yours. I'd put your hands behind my neck before placing mine on your waist, pulling you closer. Pushing up your shirt.. "_

She swallowed hard, reading the message again. She were a little turned on seeing the whole scene in her mind. She knew I was dangerous when Joe were bored; he would always do something crazy. Like now. She didn't know what to respond. The screen light up again.

"_I would push you down on the couch, and take of your shirt. Slowly unbuttoning mine before throwing it somewhere. I would have gotten on top of you, our tongues still massaging each other. My hands would wander down your bare stomach to your waistline"_

She didn't know what to do right now, she was in fact turned on. "Baby girl are you alright? You look a little, well I don't know. Out of it "her mother said while giving her a worried look. "Yes mom, im fine" She answered and put her phone back down I her pocket "Are you sure, I can make you some hot chocolate and put on a movie for you in bed" miley rolled her eyes but her mother didn't notice. "No mom, really. Im fine" She faked a smile. "Okay then." Her mother said

"So Miley, do you have a boyfriend?" her aunt asked. Miley couldn't help but blush. "Nooo" her aunt laughed. "Im not so sure about that one Miley, maybe I should ask in a different way.. do you like someone?" Miley turned her head away so they wouldn't see her smile. She giggled. "Nope, sorry. I don't." she said still hiding her face. "Aww honey, you will find someone someday. And he'll be sweet, kind and treat you right. And he will give you your first kiss" Miley rolled her eyes, first kiss?! Joe had given her way more than that. "Well Miley, its kind of late, if you're going over at Demi's I suggest you go soon before it gets to dark." Her dad said smiling at her. "Thanks dad, I'll just get some things" She ran upstairs and got her already packed bag and ran back down.

"Bye, nice meeting you" Miley said smiling at her aunt and uncle and gave all of them a hug and ran down to the bus stop. Texting Joe to tell him she were done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She got into his car. He smiled and peeked her on the lips. She deepened it wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, miley winced. "We have to get to the store before its closing baby" He said stroking her cheek. "But you sent me those messages, it's not fair!" she pouted. He softly laughed "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it"

He parked the car. "do you need anything, or do you want to come with me?" He asked. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car "Nice clothes by the way honey" He said as he locked the car. "Safe clothes" she replied rolling her eyes. He walked up to her and putted his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, smiling down at her. Joe took a cart. "Miles we need bread and milk." She nodded and went to find it. "bring some juice too" She just nodded and disappeared. He got the rest of the things he needed and found her. She put the bread, milk and juice into the cart. "go and find something you want and meet me at the counter. She smiled and walked away again.

He was putting the items on the rolling hoop when miley came up to him "can I have this one?" She asked and handed him a red lollipop. He smiled and nodded "Thanks" she smiled at him. "Aww that's so sweet, I never see and brother and sister here together anymore. A least not in the age you're in" The cashier said smiling at Joe and Miley. Miley shoot her a ugly glare, a insulted one. Joe didn't really know how to respond so he put his arm around miley's shoulder again and smiled a little "yeah" . Miley got mad and pushed Joe's arm away and left the store. "Did I say something wrong?" The cashier asked when miley had left. "No, it's okay. She just had a long day" He grabbed pouch with the items and walked out to Miley. He sat the pouch down and unlocked the car. Miley got in the back seat and slammed the door. He sighed and put the pouch in the back as well before getting in the drives seat. "Why are you suddenly sitting in the back?" He looked at her in the review mirror. "Isn't is what little sisters do?!" she spat. "oh my god Miley can you stop being such a child. You've been in a sick mood lately and so tired of it so just stop it okay?!" She didn't answer. "god dam it can you answer?" She looked at him with teary eyes. "How would you feel if people saw you with your girlfriend and though you were her little brother? And she just answered, ' uh yeah' a tear fell. "what was I supposed to say Miles, uhm sorry she's not my sister she my girlfriend? I can go to jail for being with you, don't you understand that"


	6. Chapter 6

Miley sat on the steps outside Demi's house waiting for her to come. The car ride with Joe hadn't gone good at all. They fought and he drove her to the bus stop saying something similar to ' I cant handle this immature behavior, I'll call you tomorrow" and they he drove away. She guessed he had driven home. Right now she didn't care, he were a jerk. Why couldn't he understand that being called _his _little sister insulted her, she were having sex with him for god's sake and they were kind of a couple.

She saw Zac's car pull up in the driveway and she got up from the steps. As soon as Zac had stopped the car Demi jumped out and slammed the door. She walked fast up to Miley and grabbed her arm.

Damn Demi were MAD!

Demi opened the front door and walked inside dragging Miley with her before slamming the front door shut. "That fucking asshole!" Demi yelled as she put her bags down and kicked of her shoes. "What happed?" Miley asked confused as she took of her shoes as well. "That thing! Ugh, we were talking about you, Joe, and the whole situation, and I said that I completely understood you. And that ass said that he said I was wrong because Joe was right. That it was risky for them to be with us because they could end up in jail and blah blah blah. So I asked of her would have called me his sister if we were in the same situation and he said 'probably" She almost yelled out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

He parked outside his parent's house. He got out and walked up the steps to the house and walked in. "Hello, Mom, dad? Anyone home" He said as he took of his shoes. "In here son" He heard his dad say from the living room. He walked in and sat down beside him.

"We haven't seen you in a while" his dad said as he putted down today's paper. "I know I'm sorry, I had a guest home and well, im sorry dad" He said honest. "A girl?" He smiled. "No, just some friends" Joe said. " Oh hi Joe" His mom said as she came over and gave him a hug. He hugged back. "Hi mom, good to see you." She patted his back and sat down. "are you hungry, I can make you something. We already ate but I don't mind" She warmly smiled at him."No thanks mom, actually I just came over to say Hi. I need to get going soon" He smiled at her.

--

Miley and Demi were now sitting in Demi's bed in their Pj's watching Mr. And Mrs. Smith "I wish I had a fight like this with Joey. The would have been so damn hot, except for I wouldn't enjoy being shot at or shoot at him." Miley said "I agree with you, but I would had that fight with Zacy" Demi smiled. They looked at each other and giggled. "I won't say im sorry first" Miley suddenly said. "Why, I mean I bet he won't either" Demi got more comfortable in the bed. "Cause I want him to understand that being called his sister is an insult!" Demi burst out laughing. "Okay that came out wrong, what I meant was. It is an insult when you are his something, other than sister. We're not even related" Miley said nodding. "it's kinda sad" demi looked down. "I hate fighting with Zacy, I miss him" Miley got sad "I miss Joe too, I miss him holding me. I feel so safe" Demi laid her head on miley's shoulder" I know what you mean, im wondering what they are doing right now" Miley rested her head on Demi's. She smiled wide as she got an idea. "what if I texted Zac and asked if he could drive me to Joey to say sorry and you did the same with Joey?" Demi smiled "that could work.

"_Hi Zac, what are you busy? Miles"_

"_No, not really, wy?"_

"_Can you drive me to Joe's. I need to say sorry, please?"_

"_Okay, where are I picking you up?"_

"_The bus stop, in 20?"_

"_See you then."_

"Zac is in. In 20 minutes" Miley smiled and so did Demi.

"_Hi Joe, can you do me a favor if you have time? Demi"_

"_Depends what it is :)"_

"_I fought with Zac today and I was wondering if you could drive me over there so I could say sorry. Pleaseeee?"_

"_Okay, when and where do I pick you up?"_

"_The Bus Stop in 15?"_

"_Okay, just be there. "_


	7. Chapter 7

"Joe's in. We need to move, he's there in 15!" Demi said and jumped out of bed and ran into her walk-in closet. Miley followed.

--

Miley was wearing a denim skirt with a pink tank top and pushup bra. Grey small jacket and leg warmers and a pair of black converse. Demi had tight sitting denim pants and a white tank top and a black pullover, and pink converse on.

Demi sat on the edge of the sidewalk in the bus line waiting for Joe's car. Miley sat on a bench a little more hidden. It was weary dark outside now, and they girls could honestly say that they were a little scared. "Is he coming soon? Im too young to die" miley said with a shaky voice. Demi stood up "he's there" she pointed at his car and walked over to miley and sat down. Joe stopped his car in the bus line. It was too dark so he couldn't see them. "Good luck Miles" Demi said and miley got up and walked over to his car "Thanks" She opened the door to see Joe's surprised face. "can we talk?" She said. He just nodded "what do you want to talk about?" He said looking at her. "Today" She said looking down.

"okay? what about it?" ...

"can I explain myself?" She asked, hopeful. As she pulled her jacket tighter to her body. It was colder than she thought. He got out of the car grabbed an extra jacket from the backseat before closing the door after him.

He looked at her, while he was leaning against the hood of his car. "Okay" he said waiting for her to start. Zac's car parked behind Joe's and he gave him a nod. Demi walked past them and got into Zac's car.

"I know I acted childish today, but I got really insulted about that daft lady, I wasn't dressed like I normally wound with you, fair enough. But when you kinda agreed with her i-I" She drifted of looking down."Im sorry" She said quietly. He held out the jacked he had taken with him out of the car for he to take. She shook her head. He Sighed and walked up to her wrapping his jacket around her. He smiled at her "Im sorry too sweetie, I just didn't know what ells to say" she didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Are we good now?" he asked looking down at her in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good" he said and let go of her. She stood there confused as he walked over to the drives-seat door and opened it. "Where are you going?" she looked at him. "Home, are you coming?" He smiled. She smiled too. She was about to say that she just needed to say bye to Demi but right when she opened her mouth to say it Zac's car drove out of the bus line. Demi sat in the front seat waving to Miley. She waved back and got into Joe's car.

"Can you give me a kiss?" She said and smiled as Joe pulled out of the bus line. "Nope sorry" her smiled faded "Why?" He drove down the road "I need to keep my concentration on the road, remember?" He answered. She looked away and out her window, "I thought we were good?" She said, sad again. "We are "he said and placed his left hand on her thigh giving it a squeeze before removing it again. "You'll just have to wait until we're home baby"

The car ride was annoyingly silence and boring as ever, not a touch, a kiss not even a stare. She didn't look at the squeeze as a touch since it was only for barley for a second. And he said they were good, well he surely acted otherwise.

When he parked the car outside of his condo she got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door waiting for him to come and unlock the door. He never did so she turned around seeing him half sitting on the hood for the second time in under 30 minutes. "Come here" He said. She tilted her head a little to the right, confused. "didn't you want a kiss?" He added when he saw the expression on her face. She shyly and slowly walked down the steps and stopped about a half meter away.

He took her small hands in his and pulled her close, so close that their chests were melt together and her hands were behind his neck, looking down at her giving her a sexy smile. She blushed and looked down. He softly laughed and made her look at him. She bit her lip and he leaned in, she did too. He kissed her softly; she closed her eyes deepening it a little. He placed his hands on her waist. He pulled away for a hundredth before kissing her again just as softly. He kept doing this a few times. Miley got enough of him pulling away even tho I was only for a hundredth. She got up on her tippy toes and tightened her grip on his neck pulling him into a new softly kiss determined that she would not let him pull away again. A least not until she needed air. He smiled on her lips, she couldn't help but smile and break the kiss.

They separated and walked up the steps together with their fingers entwined. He let go of her hand to find the key, he unlocked the door and picked miley up bridal style and walked inside with her in his arms, closing the door with his foot. She giggled.

--

Miley sat snuggled up in Joe's lap they were watching a movie. She had taken a shower and she was only in hot pants and a shirt "Joey?" she looked up at him "yes miles?" he said looking down at her. "can you hand me my glass?" she asked sweetly. He smiled, nodded and handed it to her. she took a sip of her soda and was about to give the glass back to him but he moved a little so the rest of the soda got spilled out over her shirt. "joeee" she whined as she looked at her wet shirt "look what you did" he took the empty glass and sat it down at the table again and pulled her shirt of leaving her in just in her hot pants and bra. He smirked. "real fun joey" she said crossing her arms hiding her chest. He softly laughed and pulled her closer. " I think you should go like this all the time" he said smiling at her. " well I don't" she looked over at the TV again. Joe felt miley shiver a little so he grabbed a blanket and covered her.

When the movie was over Joe looked down at miley and smiled. She was sleeping. He carefully got up and walked into his bedroom, putted her down on his bed. Tucked the quilt around her and went to take a shower.

He walked back in after that shower in just his undergarment. Her got under the quilt and pulled miley carefully closer. "Joey?" he looked down at her. "yes baby?" she mumbled something he didn't understand. "Uhh Joe-e" she moaned. He quietly laughed; he tried to shake her awake. She responded with a "uuh" and a "mmh" he shook her again "Miles?" he smiled "wake up" she started to kiss his bare chest. He had to look one extra time to see if her really were sleeping. She was. The kisses went over to butterfly kisses, he felt himself getting weaker. "Miley, wake up" her hand went down his abs and stopped at the waistline of his boxers. He was turned on and lifter her face up and kissed her deeply. At first, he got no response put after a few seconds she started to kiss back.

She was awake now, thinking of what kind of dream she had, and how Joe was acting. She was sure she had said or done something. She broke the kiss and smiled. He gave her a sexy smile and started to trail butterfly kisses from her neck down to her chest. He flipped her around so she was on top of him and unclasped her bra, tossing it away. Before pulling her down a little; he started to suck on her right breast massaging the left.

She let out a deep breath holding on to the headboard. Joe pulled her down and flipped around again so now he was in between her legs. "What did you dream?" he smirked. She blushed. "Tell me, I wanna hear it" he continued and dropped his right hand down to her sex and rubbed slowly. She threw her head back closing her eyes. "Miley" he said with a more stern voice. She shook her head. He rubbed harder "Ohh" he pulled his hand away and looked at her. "joey, please" she begged, and stuck out her bottom lip. "pwease?" He rolled his eyes, leaned down, kissed her deeply, and started to rub on her again. She deepened it. He broke the kiss again, she whimpered. He trailed butterfly kissed from her neck down to her breasts and down to the line of her hoot pants. She were breathing uneven, he pulled down her hot pants with his teeth. He threw them somewhere.

She pulled him up for a kiss and pulled his boxers down. His phone started ringing. He ignored at fist but it just kept ringing. He looked over at the caller-id. It was his dad. "baby, I have to take it" she nodded. He pulled his boxers back up and grabbed his phone and walked out of the room.

"_hello?"_

"_hi son, we decided to take a family trip next weekend. But we have one problem"_ his dad said.

"_and what is that, and what has it to do with me?"_

"_we need a babysitter. And before you say no, you'll get paid for it."_

He rolled his eyes. _"fine"_

"_thank you son"_

"_no problem" _

They hung up and he walked back in to his bedroom to find miley sleeping. He laughed and lay down beside her and pulled her naked body close.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Go ahead and burn it down, I'm drunk and so is everyone ells in this devil town"**

One and a half week later it was Sunday. Miley woke up in Joe's arms. She smiled and kissed his chest. He smiled "good morning honey" she gave him a sloppy kiss and got out of the bed. "Where are you going?" she gathered her clothes and started to get dressed. "Look at the time Joe. I have family dinner today" he looked over at the time. 1:03PM. He got up and wrapped his arms around her small body from behind, kissing her neck. She rested her head on his bare chest. "I don't have time for this joe, I have to get home" she said getting weaker and weaker. He didn't stop. She had to do something to get him to stop and it had to go fast. She turned around and pushed him backwards thru wards the bed. He sat down confused. She got down on her knees and pulled down his boxers. She looked up and him and smiled before she went down on him. She took him on her mouth and started to suck. He groaned. "god miles" she used her hand as well. Going faster and faster. She deep throated him. He groaned again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miley's mom was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, she smiled. She turned off the stove and walked up to the door. She opened it and smiled wider. "hi, it's so good to see you. Come on in" she said and opened the door wider."Honey, your aunt and uncle are here. Come down, im sure they want a hug" miley's mom yelled. "Coming!" you could hear miley yell from upstairs. " she was about to close the door when she saw someone ells. "Oh my god, hi" she said and hugged him. "how are you? I haven't seen you since you were a little boy" He laughed and hugged back "come in come in!" Miley's mom said again. "thank you" he smiled.

They walked in together and sat down in the living room. "So how have you been?" Miley's mom asked. "I've been great. Thank you" he smiled. Miley came down the stairs smiling, she looked at the whole family sitting in the couches. She froze, his smile faded. "Miley, this is your cousin" her mom told her. "Joe" Miley whispered.

Joe sat there in shock. He didn't know what to do, or think. Miley was his cousin, she was the girl he was going to babysit. God why was he so stupid. He knew he had a cousin, but why did he never ask for her name? He hadn't met her before. The last time he saw _his _aunt, uncle was when he was six, and the little baby they had was apparently Miley.

"Miley be nice and give Joe a hug honey" He mother said and miley wasn't sure what to do. She would've jumped on him and given him a kiss. But not now. She would have if he wasn't the son of her aunt and uncle. She didn't even know she had a cousin, just a aunt and uncle and now right out of nowhere she had a eighteen year old cousin. And he was the same guy she had been 'dating' for almost two months.

"Miley!" her mother said again more sternly. Miley just nodded and walked slowly over to joe. They made eye contact. Joe got up and walked over to her. He was going to act like he had never seen her before, like nothing the past two months had happened. "Hi Miley, nice to meet you" he said. Miley face smiled. "yeah you too" she said trying not to sound bitter.

**It was **_**awkward**_

Joe looked at her and slowly opened his arms for a hug. They hugged the most awkward hug ever hugged. And let go pretty fast. The rest of the evening, they ignored each other.

The next week miley tried to call Joe, text him but she never got any answer. She stayed at home, and not at Demi's. Most of the time she was in her room. Trying to figure out what to do.

And then the day came. The day where Joe was in charge of miley. His cousin. While his parents and her's went on vacation to catch up. He had tried to get out of it. But he couldn't.

He rang the doorbell. Miley's dad opened the door "Hi joe, come in." joe walked inside.

Let the_ hell_ begin.

The parents had left, miley hadn't been down since Joe came. She had told her parent she didn't feel good and wanted to sleep. Joe sat on the couch watching TV. He was bored and texted Zac.

"_Hi man, wanna go out tonight?"_

"_Sure, but we need to get demi in as well. I promised her to be with her today. Why don't you bring miles?" _

Joe hadn't told Zac about the whole miley situation.

"_She's sick and home. But I'm sure we can get demi in. you just have to dress/undress her and put on her some high heels and. Yeah you know what I mean. Just text me when you are ready"_

"_Say in about an hour?"_

"_see you then"_

Miley came downstairs. Joe took a jacket on and his car keys. "Where are you going?" she asked "Out" he said. "can I come?" she said hopeful "No im sorry. You're not old enough" he said and left.  
She tried to call Demi's cell but it were turned off. She was so mad at Joe, how could he be such a dick?! She went to bed.

The next morning

She wakes up and gets out of bed, gets dressed. And walks downstairs in a bad mood. She spots Joe sitting on the couch just staring at her annoyingly" Can't you just suck it up, I don't want to be here more than you do" he told her, she rolled her eyes at him as she walks past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him, looking at her. She can't help but roll her eyes at his actions before getting up fast, walking towards the kitchen.

He gets up after her and pins her against the wall, looking her deep in her eyes" Can you at least try to act like you're 13 not 5?" he said in a hard voice. Miley tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong and he wouldn't let her get away. "why are you mad at me" he asked in a softer tone. She looked up at him "I wanted to go as well and you just left me here" she answered.

He laughed and loosed his grip on her and took a step back. "Yeah right, like I was going to let that happen. I would never bring you to a place like that" he told her, miley got angry "why not, I'm waaaaay over old enough" he laughed again and shacked his head. "No you're not; because I'm barley old enough honey"

Ugh! She spat before walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge "We don't have any food. You have to drive me to the grocery store." She said just loud enough for her to know he heard her. "And what do I get for that?" he said as he showed up in the door. She looked over at him confused "food?"

A smirk formed and he looked right at her "That was not what I meant, I want something ells" she didn't understand "like what, candy?" the smirk on his face became a grind as he answered "No, I want something similar to Sunday morning.." her eyes whiten as she lets out a gasp.

"That's not gonna happened" she said. "well then im not driving you" he left the kitchen. "Fine, I'll just ask Zac" she yelled after him. "He's out of town with Demi" she heard him say. "fint then I'll fucking walk!" he rolled his eyes "you go and do that"


	9. Chapter 9

She walked in to the living room and sat down. "why are you such a dick?" she spat. Before he could answer her phone started ringing and he left. She rolled her eyes and answered. "Hi baby girl, how are you. Feeling better?" her mom's voice said. "No not really, Joe is mean to me. He doesn't take me with him on anything" she fake whined and smiled. "I'll talk to him sweetie"

A half hour late joe came back. "you're such a cry baby" he told her "grab some clothes, we are going to the movie's" miley smiled and ran upstairs.

When she came back down she was wearing and very short denim skirt, a peach colored top and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down in it Its curly way, she had light make-up on and black converse. He stared her up and down. She smiled and he looked away. "come on" he said and walked outside and got in his car.

She got in as well. She buckled her seatbelt. "So what are going to see?" she asked him. He drove down and out on the highway. "something that fit you perfectly" he sad and faked a smile. He wished that he you erase the Sunday just for a second and things between them would me okay again. Feel her lips against him, feel her naked body against his. He had to calm himself down and pushed the thoughts away. He didn't mean to be so mean to her or push her away, he just didn't know how to act around her anymore. They were related and to be honest it grossed him out.

He parked in the parking lot in front of the movies and got out of the car, waiting for her to get out too before locking the door and walking inside beside her. Walked over to the counter and smiled at the lady sitting there.

She had blond curly hair and crystal blue eyes. She smiled at him and he could swear he saw a wink. "two tickets to Bratz the movie" he said smiling at miley. Miley's mouth dropped "what?!"

He wanted to laugh so bad at the expression on her face. "that's a good movie for your age, isn't it?" he said. He smiled at the blond girl behind counter. She handed him the tickets. She held his hand a little longer than she had to, he gave her hand a squeeze and winked before letting go and smiling down to miley."Come on Miley. The movie starts soon." He said and started to walk thru wards the entrance.

"I don't get why you picked this move joe" miley said "you know you have to watch it too, right?" she added. "yeah I know. I wanted to be nice. You told your mom that I was mean and I wanted to prove her wrong." Miley crossed her arms. "you are mean, I hate this kind of movies. I bet you're just doing it to annoy the living hell outta me!" he laughed. "are you going to call your mom again and say I was mean for taking you to a move girls at your age love and say you'd rather see sex and the city?" he said looking at her. "Ugh!" was all he got as a response.

Joe sat half sleeping beside miley. Miley was bored as hell. She got up from her seat. Joe took her hand. She could swear she felt sparks. "where are you going?" he asked and let go of her arm.

"the ladies room?" she answered. "Okay, just hurry back" she rolled her eyes and left as fast as she could. She got outside. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"_hello?"_ the voice in the other end said.

"_Hi Zac, it miley. Can you come and pick me up at the movies please. Joe is in a suck-ish mood"_

Zac laughed. _"We'll be there in 2 minutes we are in the neighborhood"_

"_thanks_" miley said and hung up.

Miley got into the back seat. "thanks, you are a life saver" miley said. Demi laughed. "so you are fit as a fiddle again?" demi looked back at miley. "huh, what do you mean?" she was confused. "Joe said you couldn't come out with us last night since you were sick" miley rolled her eyes. "well he lied, I was perfectly good" zac looked at her in the review mirror. "and why would he do that then? Were you guys fighting?" miley sighed. "We have been since last Sunday" Demi jumped back in the backseat to miley. "what happened?" she took a deep breath. "Joe's my cousin" she started and told them the rest of it. "oh my god" zac said. "that's a shocker" Miley looked at him." No kidding. And now he acts like a jerk." Demi hugged miley "so why are you hanging out with him then?" miley looked at her. "I have no choice. His parents asked him if he could watch his cousin and he would get paid for it and he said yes. And when we found out it was me he couldn't back out of it since our parents are on vacation. They call every now and then to make sure both of us is home" miley told them. "and now he said he was going to be nice and take me to a movie. And he took me to BRATZ!" Miley cried out. Zac and demi laughed. "so that means he is sitting in there alone now watching bratz?" zac said laughing. Miley thought of it and laughed "yeah" demi put up her hand "high five" miley giggled and they did a high five.

A half hour later miley's cell started to ring and it was joe. They were just driving around in zac's car listening to music and joking.

"_Did you enjoy the movie_" she said when she answered and giggled

"_Where the hell are you"_ he sounded mad

"_actually in don't know"_ she said looking around

"Maybe you'll have hot makeup sex later" demi whispered into miley's ear. She burst out laughing hard!

"_MILEY!"_ he yelled frustrated. _"just tell me where you and who you're with"_

"_I told you in don't know where we are at the moment, ask Zac"_

_"Zac?"_

"_Yeah, I don't think demi know where we are either"_ she said.

"_so put him on then, your annoying the hell out of me miley."_

"_krrr,shhhh,kkrrsss… I can't heard you we're losing contact" _she said and hung up.

You know he's going to kill you when we meet him "zac said. Miley smiled. "and that's what mothers a good for. I'll just call mom and say 'mommy joe is mean to me again' and then his mom will call him and yell at him" she smiled again and zac let out a laugh and shacked his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Zac parked his car down at the beach. Demi and Miley ran down to the water jumping in with all of their clothes on. Zac couldn't help but laugh. He heard another car, he knew it was Joe's. he looked back and he were right. "Hi man, sorry I didn't know—" he started. "it's okay, she's acting like a 10year old these days" Joe said as he sat down beside him.

"So I heard about the-" joe looked at him. "don't" he said stopping him. "I try not to think about it, it makes me wanna puke, so don't take it up again" joe said as he looked down at miley and demi laughed and splashing water at each other. "Just be nice to her okay?" zac said. "she's younger than you and she doesn't know how to deal with this."

Joe looked back at zac. "I don't know how to either" he said honestly. "well at least you have a little clue about you want and what's right and wrong." Joe looked down "she don't" zac added. "so just don't be so hard on her. At least behave this few days, be nice to her. Im not talking about kissing and sex. I talk about normal good behavior." Joe nodded "you're right. I'll be nice to her as long as I'm I charge. But when her parents come back" zac interrupted him. "You do what feels right for you"

Joe got up and walked down to miley and demi. "Miles, can I talk to you?" Demi looked at joe and saw how serious her was so she ran up to zac. "okay?" miley said and walked up from the water, dripping wet. Joe gave her his jacket. "here, put it on. People can see thru your shirt" he said. She took it. "thanks, so what do you want to talk about?"

She sat down in the sand. "im sorry I've been acting like a jerk. Its just It came like a shock to me" he said looking at her. "Well captain obvious it came like a shock to me too." She said rolling her eyes. "I don't know what to do" he told her. "me either" she said honestly. "I just know that I miss you Joney" she looked down. He looked away. "what if we try to just get along until our parents are back?" he tried." Then what? What happens when they come back?" he looked at her. "I don't know miles" she looked down. "okay, so where does it leave us now, boyfriend/girlfriend or?" miley had no clue, she waited for joe to respond. He was thinking hard. "what about" he started.

He knew if he said 'friends' now things would go down the drain. They would not get along and she would most likely be in her room all the time. She wouldn't talk to him at all. He knew what she wanted, what she thought was right. "what about" he started again. "we go back to what we had, and take things slower and see where it leaves us later?" he said.

He didn't mean it tho. He knew how things would leave them later. But right now he wasn't in the mood to take care of a normal thirteen year old girl. It was easier with just 'miley' she acted more grown up when they were together. Most of the time, it was easier to handle.

A smile spread over her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. He smiled. "no problem" he said and kissed her forehead. Miley took Joe's hand and dragged him over to Demi and Zac smiling big. Zac gave Joe a comforting smile and a nod. Joe half smiled back.

Suddenly, Joe was pushed down the beach in high speed of two giggling girls. They managed to push him of the quay and into the water. When he came back up over the surface miley and demi laid on the quay laughing hard. "Mileeeey!" Joe said. Zac laughed. "obs, sorry" she smiled sweetly at him. Joe gave them a look and they stopped laughing and got up fast. "Zaaaaaaaac, help us" they yelled as they ran towards Zac. "the loch-ness monster are coming to take us" they screamed.

They got up to him with begging looks. They looked terrified. He laughed and tossed Demi his car keys. And they ran off. Joe walked up to Zac dripping wet. "they are in my car" he said. "yeah I know" Joe answered and sat down.

Joe and Zac walked up to the car's a little while later and saw the girls talking to a guy. Joe felt his mussels tense when miley giggled at something he said and gave the guy a hug. He was at joe's age. He walked over and put his arm around Miley. "wanna go home?" he asked her. But her didn't mean it as a question, she had no choice. Joe didn't like this guy. It was something about him. "uhm sure" miley said and Joe started to drag miley away. She waved at the person and he smiled back at her.

--

"Who was he?" Joe asked Miley as he drove out of the parking lot. "I don't know, we just met him a few seconds before you and zac came" miley answered. "so what do you know about him?" miley looked at Joe. "not much, only that his name is Liam and I guess he's your age" Joe didn't want to fight so he gave her a simple "okay".

Things were awkward between miley and joe until her parents got back. Or at least she thought so. They slept in the same bed and she was allowed to snuggle but it didn't feel like it used to. And it annoyed her. She only got fast peeks on her lips no inappropriate touching or anything. Maybe he was tired? Or wasn't in the mood, she didn't know what it was but she didn't like it. She felt like she were pushed away.

**And then..**

When her parents came home he was gone, no goodbye hug or a secret kiss. Nothing at all. He didn't answer when she tried to call.

She had a feeling he was gone, and it broke her. She dint know what she had done wrong and why he was so mad. She needed him, bad. She didn't know how to be or who to be without him. She didn't even know how to behave anymore. And the worst past was that she couldn't get any support from her parents. They couldn't know. Never..

Was this something she needed to deal with all _alone_?

**Well this was the ending, what do you think? any questions? :) Im working on a sequel. it will start when miley is 16years old. which means 3 years later. I personally love it. so just wanit and see ;) - review? 3 xo Lene**


End file.
